Several methods for applying shaving aid materials are known. Typically, a shaving cream, soap, gel, or liquid is applied using either one's hands or a brush. However, methods for applying shaving aid that are integrated into the design of the razor are also known. For example, solid lubricating strips attached to the blade cartridge, and dispensers integrated into the design of the razor that utilize pumps, bellows, valves and/or pistons are commonly known. However, each requires the shaving aid to be in a solid form, or, where the shaving aid is not a solid, the user must actuate some type of a mechanism to dispense the shaving aid. Therefore, it is desirable to provide the user with a shaving aid dispensing device that readily provides a non-solid shaving aid, and does not require the user to actuate any type of mechanism.